Stars and Pipes
by coin1996
Summary: America has been away and down for a while but Russia is here to help out! Will he be able to get America out of his slump and back to his normal happy go lucky self before any thing happens? Review please and thank you jasdevi's secret sissy for the idea!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to my first ever fanfiction for Russia and America! I hope you enjoy! Also thank you jasdevi's secret sissy for the idea!

* * *

Russia looked around the meting room. It was odd. America wasn't there once again. It had been the eighth meting the American had missed and Russia out of every single nation was worried.

"So that is what we should work on. Now next week where bring are idea's in and cheek them out. Meting dismissed." Germany stated. Russia watched as China left talking to Japan and Italy pulling Germany out with a smile on his face. Russia then noticed that once again England and France were fighting.

'How can every one just act like America doesn't matter?' Russia thought to himself. 'Maybe I should go cheek on the American?' Russia got up from his seat with a smile and left the room with out a word.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXO

It was a warm spring day up in America's house and Russia was enjoying it. He really hated the cold of his house. After all just because his country is cold doesn't mean that he him self is cold and unfeeling. Russia noticed his cab stopped and got out handing the cab driver the money. He then walked up to the American's door and softly knocked. Well to Russia he softly knocked but really it was a some what hard knock. Russia waited for a few minute's and yet America didn't come to the door. Russia raised an eye brow and then rung the door bell. The door bell echoed though America's house and yet the happy-go-lucky American never came to the door. Russia then put his hand on the door knob and slowly twisted it. When it opened it didn't surprise him. After all America wasn't the most safest nation when it came to locking up the house.

"America?" Russia asked softly as he closed the door. He looked down the hall way and then sighed. So many door's yet in one of them the American could be dead. Russia smiled as he thought about the fact America could be dead, that would give him a chance to take over the American nation. Then Russia frowned. That would mean no more seeing the American laugh and run around.

Russia had already cheeked the first floor by now and so he went up to the second floor. It didn't have as many room's since they were all mostly bedroom's. The Russian had been over to America's a few time's but he knew the way around. Russia had cheeked every room and stopped at the last room.

'Could he be in there?' Russia thought to himself. He waited with his hand on the door knob. Then after a minute a sniffle came from the room and Russia knew that was America. Russia opened the door slowly to only see a room full of red, white, and blue stuff. Russia knew the American was in love with him self but really that was over doing it a bit.

"America?" Russia asked. A gasp made Russia look to the bed and noticed the American facing away from him. Russia just new from the way that the American was that he was in fact crying. After a minute America moved and laughed him normal laugh.

"Hahaha dude! Why did you just break into my house?" America asked. He didn't turn around though and Russia walked over to him.

"You left you're front door unlocked." Russia stated. America froze and slowly nodded.

"Ya. I forgot." America stated. Russia then noticed the tear mark's on America's face and frowned.

"You were crying." Russia stated. America looked to him with surprise placed right on his face. His light blue eyes were wide and he looked right into Russia's purple one's.

"I was not." America stated. Russia moved and wiped a tear away from America's eye and showed him. America sighed and looked to his feet. "Alright so I was." America stated. "You can't tell anyone alright dude." America said. Russia then sat beside him and America looked to him confused.

"I won't tell if you tell me why you are upset." Russia stated. America sighed and let out a small laugh.

"Well. Every thing is just all messed up ya know. After all not only do I have to keep up with the war's I'm in I'm also in debt by like a lot dude. My people are just getting poorer and poorer as time goes by and there not very happy. My president keep's raising the tax's which is not helping at all and every time I show up to a meting I have England telling me how stupid I am. I want to be a hero but how can I when I'm here crying over my economy. I don't even want to ask for help and yet I'm just digging my grave deeper." America sighed and Russia nodded. "I'm their hero I should be at every meting making sure every one is safe. I should be happy and funny. I don't mean to be so dumb my Idea's sound good in my head just not when I say them." America stopped and looked up to Russia. Russia nodded and looked down to the poor American.

"You have a lot on your shoulder's for someone so young." Russia said. America blinked and puffed out his cheek's.

"I'm not that young!" America stated and crossed his arm's. Russia smiled at this.

"You are compared to the other nation's. Every one is older than you." Russia stated. America made a humph and just sat there. "You know." America looked up to Russia and Russia smiled softly at him. "If you ever need to talk you can alway's call me or drop by for a visit." Russia said. America nodded and Russia got up. "I have to go so I will see you soon America." Russia walked out of America's room and America blushed.

"Ya see ya soon dude." America said softly.

To Be Continued...

* * *

I hope you all enjoy! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hetaia!

* * *

It has been a few week's since America and Russia had their talk. Every thing had been fine and silent for those past two week's. America had shown up to the last two meting's but had been a bit more careful about what he had said. Russia watched the American closely for those past two week's. After all what are friend's for?

"Hey Russia!" America called from the end of the hall way. Russia paused and turned back to see America running up to him.

"Da? Hello Amerika." Russia said. America stopped and caught his breath before smiling up to the Russian.

"Dude so like let's go get something to eat." America said. Russia looked to America confused but nodded nother the less. America smiled even more and started to walk out the door with Russia at his side. After all friend's go out with each other to eat lunch, right?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXO

The walk to the small café down the street was silent but it was just nice for the two to walk and not talk. Russia looked to America well they were walking and noticed some thing was a bit off with the American. He knew for a fact that the American was a little off but really why would he bring it up. If America wanted him to know he would tell Russia. After all Friend's tell each other there problem's, Right? They came to the small café after a five-minute walk and Russia held the door open for the American. Friend's do that for each other, right? Russia wasn't sure how to treat friend's he really never had any. The two took a seat at one of the small table's and a waitress came up to them.

"Hello what may I help you with?" she asked with a smile. America didn't even look twice at the woman he just smiled up to her and gave her a simple order.

"Ya I would like ten donut's and a large coffee." America smiled and then looked to Russia. Russia blinked he was kind of confused but then noticed both people were looking at him.

"Right a large coffee for me as well and a cherry filled donut with powdered shurger on top." Russia said. The woman nodded and walked off.

"I didn't know you liked cherry's." America pointed out. Russia smiled and nodded.

"Da. I like the cherry vodka more than I like the new stuff. Tell me who can just sit there and drink marshmallow vodka they must have no taste." Russia stated. America nodded.

"Ya I once tried that stuff and couldn't stand the taste. Really sweet stuff. That would be more of France's taste." America laughed. Russia smiled and America stopped laughing.

"France and England are a couple did you know that?" Russia asked. America blinked and smiled.

"Na that can't be those two go at it all the time." America shook his head.

"They are. I can see the way they look at one another during the meting. They have something going on yet they don't want any one to know." Russia stated.

"Really that's a thought that I didn't want to know." America looked a bit sick at that point. "I knew that they hated each other but really just the thought of those two kissing is making me less and less hungary every second." America shook his head and Russia frowned.

"Well I hope you have room for food. You just ordered ten dont's." Russia pointed out. America than bounced back to life at the sound of food.

"Dude food is my life." America stated. Russia smiled at this. Every one knew America loved his food. That's all he talked about was food this and soda that.

"There is more to life than food and drink's Amerika. Think about life it's self. You are the hero you should be with a lovely woman and have kid's of your own by now. You young you have time you're a nation." Russia said.

"Wait pause there. Dude I thought you of all people knew? I'm gay." America stated. Russia only sat there and looked at him with a dumb look on his face.

To Be Continued...

* * *

There it is Chapter 2! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

* * *

Russia sat in his living room. He didn't know what to think any more. America just came out of the closet to him. On top of that Russia made America run away when he didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. It went silent for them after America told him that he was gay. It caught Russia off guard. Russia always thought America had a thing for his sister Belarus but boy he was off. What was Russia going to say. Any way after they ate in silence America excused him self and the two went there way's. Now like I said before Russia was now sitting in his living room thinking this over.

"America." Russia sighed and he just couldn't stop thinking about the American. Why was he on Russia's mind all day! "Why can't I stop thinking about him!" Russia held his head in his hand's and tried to stop thinking about it. He just couldn't the way America looked that day. He looked almost rejected when Russia shut right up.

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

Russia looked back behind him to his house phone and looked to it confused. Who on earth would be calling him up at this hour. It was almost one in the morning. Russia shook his head and then walked over to his house phone.

"Da?" he asked.

"Yo Russia dude! You said I could come over right?" America asked. Russia waited for a second and nodded.

"Da. Why is something wrong Amerika?" Russia asked.

"You know just wanted to talk and all so ya I'll be there soon. See ya!" America called out before he hung up. Russia blinked and hug up his phone. He sighed and took his seat back on to the couch. Even after he knew America was fine and wanting to come over Russia still couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Americka." then it hit Russia like a slap in the face. He smiled softly and closed his eyes as he let the word flow though his head.

'I can't belive that I'm in love with the American.' Russia thought. It was shocking for even him to think that but yet he knew it was true. What is he going to do. Yes America is openly gay now but what would he tell the American. Russia sighed as he felt like there was nothing he could do. Really what could Russia do? A knock on the door made Russia jump up from the couch and head right for the door. Right as he looked to the door Russia noticed America. He walked up to the door and opened it up. His mind was blank and his body was almost moving on its own!

"Hey Russia told ya I would be here soon!" America laughed then every thing fell silent as Russia pulled America into a kiss. America's eyes went wide and Russia just went numb.

'What am I thinking!' Russia yelled at himself. He didn't even know what he was doing! Just as Russia got back his right mind he felt a pair of soft lip's on his own. He didn't know what was going on but by the look's of it he just told America he was in love with him and that America excepted the confession. The calling for air made Russia pull back and look at America's face. America opened his eye's and looked up to Russia with a blush on his cheek's.

"Well that was kind of unexpected." America stated. Russia looked away and nodded.

"Right. Sorry Amerika." Russia said. America just laughed and Russia looked at him. Then once again a pair of soft lip's met his and Russia was shocked this time. America smiled and pulled away from Russia.

"No need to be dude." America gave a wink and Russia felt his face heat up. Then America steeped past him and Russia shut the door. "It's cold out there let's warm up." America smiled. Russia nodded and walked into the living room with the American and then as he sat down he found out that America was really cold since he snuggled up to the Russian. Russia didn't mind though. Russia felt like for once he wasn't alone. It was a good feeling and really he didn't want it to leave. Russia smiled and then when America wasn't expecting it Russia snuck up on him and gave him a soft kiss on his lip's. America just smiled up to him with a toothy grin.

"If that's you're way of saying I love you then ya dude love ya to." America laughed. Russia smiled to him and moved so he could see the TV.

"Ya it is." Russia said. America just looked to the TV and then frowned.

"I still can't understand Russian." America stated. Russia just laughed and turned on the English sub's on his TV. That made America shut right up.

To Be Continued...

* * *

YAY! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Well here is Chapter 4! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

America sat on his bed in his house. He had come back to America about a week ago since the last five meting's were all in Europe. He had stayed with Russia those last five week's but he had to come back to America early to prepare every thing and talk some stuff over with his president. Every thing was really normal for the last few day's since he has been home. He had got some thing's worked out but truth is his economy still suck's. He watched as the bird's flew from tree to tree cheeping and singing with each other. It was relaxing. After all it was spring and baby's were being born. Just that day America saw a fawn with its mother eat some grass in his yard. Every thing seemed slow and happy. America sighed and fell back on his bed with a thump. It felt so soft. He pulled his pillow up to his chest and hugged it. Alright so maybe America was hiding something more than what every one thought. Just the other day he found out that he wasn't home sick he was pregnant. Now America being America laughed at the doctor and stated he was a guy. No that wasn't the case. He is a nation. Guy or not it doesn't matter. America knew who the father was he was 100% sure. It was none other than are sweet, happy, warm-hearted, Russian. America sighed. Guess no flying for him for a while.

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

America looked at his phone and frowned as he found that it was Russia giving the American the call he had been waiting for. Since it has been two day's since the two parted in Finland he was waiting for some sort of call from his Russian lover.

"Hello?" America asked.

"Hello my sun flower how are you today?" Russia asked. America smiled really Russia could be so cheesy.

"I'm as England would say jolly good and all that." America laughed. Russia let out a small laugh over the phone and America's stumuk felt like it twisted.

"Ah good I am happy you are good. You looked very sick in Finland I thought you had caught a bug." Russia stated. America just laughed at this.

"Na just home sick is all. But I'm fine now!" America smiled but it was forced. He knew he had to tell Russia but he needed the right time.

"Good I'll be seeing you later this week I hope you're up for some good old drinking game's." Russia said. America bit his lip. No way he was not going to be any were near a alcoholic drink well carrying a baby.

"Ya." America then noticed the time and laughed. "Any way dude as much as I want to talk and all I better get some rest ya know me being the hero and all." America laughed. Russia made a sound and America waited.

"You are right good night my sun flower." he said.

"Ya night dude." America hung up his phone and sighed. Alright so maybe he could just hid this from the Russian for a little longer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXO

Ok so maybe hiding this wasn't the best thing to do. America was only a mouth into the pregnancy but boy he didn't know that nation's showed so much! America had talked it over with Doctor Hen but she said it was a normal thing for nation's after all if you think about it they also talk, walk, and potty train faster than normal people. The baby was already kicking and boy that felt odd. Yes America wanted to spend all this time with Russia and enjoy the baby between the two but he was just to scared to even think about his Russian lover's reaction.

"America? America? Amerika?" America jumped out of his thought's and looked to Russia with shook all over his face. Russia looked to him confused and America laughed.

"O sorry I was just thinking about something." America laughed. Russia raised an eye brow but then pointed to the door.

"Every one is leaving now. We can go." Russia said. America looked to the door were Germany just walked out with Italy hanging on his arm.

"O right." America smiled then stopped him self from standing up. Russia was right beside him he could notice the bump. Russia noticed America hasn't been right all day and the last few week's as well.

"America is something wrong?" Russia asked. America smiled and shook his head.

"No nothen is wrong why would you think that?" America asked with a nerves laugh.

"You're laugh is different and on top of that when someone say's you can leave you always run for the door yelling 'Yay out side' but today you're not." Russia pointed out. America blushed and looked to his lap. It was now or never.

"Well I guess there is something off about me." America felt his face heat up and then he felt his heart start thumping. Stress was so not good for him!

"Really then tell me what's wrong." Russia looked at America waiting for him to start talking and then noticed the bump. Ya he knew for a while but he wanted the American to tell him. He doesn't know how far along America is but he knew about it the last two week's.

"Well I may have hidden something from you for a while." America took a breath and looked to Russia out of the corner of his eyes. Russia was smiling like he always did and America took yet another deep breath.

"Da. Go on." Russia said pushing the American farther.

"Well I'm. Well" America sighed and felt a bump on his tummy. Now or never. America moved and took Russia's hand. He placed it on his tummy and the baby kicked. Russia sat there amused for a second and America just put his head down and closed his eyes. His heart was pounding and he felt like it was going to burst!

"Rebenok." Russia said. America looked up to him with a confused look. "Baby." Russia said in English. America nodded and Russia smiled. He put his hand on America's cheek and smiled at him. America blinked he was kind of confused. Were was the yelling at? Were was the alright bye? Then America felt a pair of lip's on his own and he kissed back happily. Russia pulled back a bit just so there lip's were brushing.

"So you're not mad?" America asked. His eyes were still closed and Russia smiled.

"No I"m not. I'm happy." Russia then kissed America back. The two didn't care if it was in the meting room they loved each other and that was all that mattered. Then the baby kicked again and they parted. They both looked down to notice that there was two other place's that moved.

"That's odd." America stated. Russia just smiled and kissed America's cheek.

"Boy or girl?" Russia asked. America shook his head.

"I don't know. I was suppose to know next week. They wanted to make sure that every thing was fine sense thing's are going faster than what normal people go though." America sighed. Russia hugged him and he hugged Russia back.

"Then where go together." Russia smiled. America smiled back and nodded.

"Right." America said softly.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Thanks' for reading this chapter! Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5!

* * *

America was so excited it wasn't every day you get to see the little baby that is growing inside of you! He had a smile on his face yet at the same time he was wondering what sex it was. He watched as both Russia and Doctor Hen talked between each other. America looked at the screen and then the Doctor pointed something out.

"One." she said and then moved her finger. "Two." she smiled to Russia and Russia smiled back. "Three." she stopped and clapped her hand's America blinked he was so confused. Three? Three little kid's!

"What are there gender's?" Russia asked. The doctor looked closer and smiled.

"I see two boy's but that one is a girl." she chirped. America started to laugh and Russia looked to him confused.

"That poor girl will be scared for her life. A house full of guy's I feel bad for her already!" America laughed. Russia chuckled and the doctor looked between the two. They were a crazy batch after all. What ever crazy they met made this couple seem crazier then most of the lover's the doctor had seen though they were nation's this time. All that mattered at the second was that America and Russia were going to have three very healthy kid's. Two little boy's and a girl. O how life love's to his the batter with a ball sometime's.

"Thank you doc." Russia smiled and helped America up. The doctor nodded and smiled.

"It's my job. I'm guessing by the way thing's are going on were being seeing all three of those little one's next mouth. I'm amazed after all this is the first time I'm seeing this." the doctor giggled and America placed his hand on his tummy softly.

"I can't wait. Hey Russia what are we going to name them?" America asked.

"Well Moscow and Washington would be two so there is are guy's but we need another one for the girl." Russia thought for a second. The two were silent and then America smiled.

"Well what about one of my other state's." America pointed out. Russia nodded and smiled.

"Alright which one America?" Russia asked. America thought for a second.

"How about Pennsylvania!" America said. Russia nodded.

"Alright but why that one. Why not Florida or Georgia?" Russia asked kind of confused.

"Well that's what other's would think of! I want to shock them!" America laughed. Russia nodded.

"Right I didn't see that coming." Russia smiled. America ran his hand over his tummy and smiled.

"Well then were all set!" America then pulled Russia out of the room with a huge smile on his face.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXO

America woke in pain. It was only two in the morning and yet he woke without warning as a sharp pain shot up his back and tummy. Something was wrong. It was too early! They were a week before their due date and yet this was wrong. America breathed like he had practiced and then Russia woke from the moving.

"Amerika what is wrong?" Russia asked. He yawned and America looked at him with glazed over eyes.

"Russia I think that I just went into labor." America pointed out. Russia was silent for a second and then blinked.

"O." he said. America glared at him and Russia got up. "Right." Russia then picked up America and started his way down to the car. America kept his breathing in huff's and puff's. Once he was in the car he finished his first contraction. Russia got in on his own time and started the car as slow as he could.

"Why are you going so slow you! AH!"

"Because I like to see you in pain." Russia smiled. America glared at him and Russia drove off to the hospital. It wasn't tha far but yet it felt like forever. Russia was taking his sweet time driving to the hospital well his so-called wife went into labor. God once this was over America was going to make him suffer the rath of the mad wife.

To Be Continued...

* * *

So there is Chapter 5!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! YAY QuQ

* * *

America looked around the bright room with a hazy mind. People were walking around handing thing's to each other and other's were talking to him but he didn't hear them. Russia was by his side and smiling but once again America couldn't hear anything. Every thing was numb. America could then see a baby be brought into his site and then Russia smiled down to him with warm eyes. He didn't know what Russia said but from the way his lip's moved it looked like he said boy. America smiled and then thing's got hazy even more. His mind went blank and then he noticed Russia holding something. He showed America and in fact a small baby was in Russia's arm's and it was in a blue blanket.

"Moscow." America smiled. Russia smiled back and then thing's started to clear for America's hearing as a cry was heard. America looked up to see a really small baby come out and the nurse took this one into the next room.

"Girl." Russia smiled. America looked over to the window to see the small baby get wiped down and placed in a pink blanket. Another cry sounded and America looked up to see the last baby come into the light.

"Washington." America smiled. Just then a nurse came into view and smiled to America. She wiped off his forehead and then the other nurse handed over the small baby girl to America. America smiled to his little girl and noticed that her blue eyes were lighter than America's. The was rather really light since America had sky blue. Her's was almost a clear and America smiled. The baby kept crying and then just as America and he made eye contact the baby stopped crying. It didn't smile but it closed its eyes and fell asleep. America felt like he wanted to drift off into the land of sleep but he had to see his other son. America looked up to see Russia take hold of their second son. Washington was perfect to America. He had purple eyes like Russia and Moscow though he didn't cry had the same eyes as America. It was odd but that is how thing's work out.

"You can sleep now." the doctor smiled America felt his little girl get taken from his arm's and smiled as he fell asleep. He was just to tired to even think.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXO

It was all dark yet there was a high-pitched whine coming from some were around America. He couldn't think but he knew for a fact that all the crying was coming from his kid's.

Kid's...

Kid's...

Kid's...

Kid's...

Wait...

KID'S!

America shot up as every thing came back to him! He looked around the room and found Russia was holding two boy's and the baby girl was held in one of the nurse's arm's. America then fell right back down as he felt the pain shot thow him. God next time he get's cut open he need's to remember not to sit up so fast. Every thing got blurry as the blood rushed back down his head and into the other part's of his body. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to see Russia looking at him confused.

"I hate you." America glared. Russia smiled and handed his first-born son to America.

"I love you too my sweet sun flower." Russia smiled. America smiled and looked at Moscow who blinked at him with a look of confusion. His hair was a light blond and America smiled. Light blond hair even though it's very short and bright blue eyes. Nice. Russia then sat beside America and America looked to the side. Washington was in his arm's and America noted the dark blond hair of his second son. purple eyes with dark blond hair that is intrusting.

"Here you go sir." the nurse then handed Russia their daughter their second born yet their first daughter. Her clear blue eyes stud out and her platinum blond hair looked just like Russia's. America knew for a fact she was going to be Russia's little angle. His pride and joy. Every thing will all come together but till they all grow up America was already planing it out. His boy's would be brave and love their sister wanting to protect her and their sister will be a daddy's girl who love's her dad most out of her family. Who new one girl could change the way America looked at his growing family.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well that's chapter 6 Thanks' for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Well here's the last Chapter I hope you all enjoyed the story!

* * *

"WHAT!" Ukraine and Canada looked at America and Russia with wide eyes. What happened in the past two mouth's between the two nation's were a mystery but really how had they managed to have three kid's right under every other nation's nose's! Ukraine was looking at Pennsylvania with star's in her eyes. Looking at how cute the little state was. Canada looked at Washington who was looking up to him with a bord look.

"She could one day be a super star!" Ukraine smiled and bounced the girl. Pennsylvania laughed and America smiled.

"Ya! Pennsylvania can be the awesome little sidekick ever!" America laughed.

"Da she is a cute one but my little Moscow will over take all nation's and in this case state's." Russia smiled. America rolled his eyes.

"You're just made that she is my state and not you city." America stuck out his tong.

"But you're still cuter then her." Russia kissed America's cheek and both Ukraine and Canada blushed.

"You two do make a good couple but what are you two going to do? After all there is a meting tomorrow and you have kid's now." Canada pointed out. America looked at Russia and Russia looked at Moscow.

"I guess we could take them with us. After all the other's will find out any way." Russia said. America nodded and Canada gave Washington to America. America snuggled his cute little state and laughed.

"Ya I don't want then to think were just going to leave them alone that could do some damage with their mind's." America smiled. Canada face palmed at this. O how his brother could be so dumb sometime's.

"Then were both come as well!" Ukraine smiled.

"Da that would work at least we wouldn't just be showing up with three kid's and having to explain every thing alone. Were have both my sister and you're brother to help out." Russia smiled. Canada nodded.

"This will be intrusting." Canada stated as he looked to all three baby's.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXO

"I already told you frog! There is no way you will ever get me to drink your wine! Knowing you, you most likely spiked it with some kind of drug!" England yelled.

"Ah cher I would never do that to you." France winked.

"Germany make big brother France stop yelling with England!" Italy cried. Germany patted Italy on the head and glared at France who hid under the table.

"This is good." Japan stated as he continued his drawing of Italy and Germany.

"You're such a stupid Dane!" Norway yelled as he pulled Denmark's tie to choke him. Denmark was laughing well trying not to spill his beer. Iceland just shook his head at his brother and his boy friend's fighting. He then went back to talking to his own boy friend Hong Kong.

"Can't we all shut up? Aru!" China crossed his arm's and England looked at him.

"That is almost impossible to even ask." England stated.

"Were here." Canada smiled. No one even looked to the poor forgotten nation.

"Hello~." Ukraine smiled as she walked in. The nation's all turned to her to see that she was holding a baby dressed in blue. They were lost.

"Hello every one." Russia said walking in with the second baby on his shoulder. It was in a dark blue blanket and then America walked.

"Sup every one!" America yelled out as he bounced his daughter in his arm's.

"Kid's?" France asked kind of confused. Russia nodded.

"Da." he said. England walked up to America and looked at the small little girl he was holding.

"Really that is odd. Who's are they?" he asked. America smiled.

"Well mine and Russia's." America stated. Every one fell silent and England was the first to speak up.

"Really know? How did... Wait America? Are you really stating in front of every nation you and Russia are dating?" England asked.

"Ya." America looked to him like he was lost.

"Alright than." England walked back to his seat trying to think every thing that just happened though but that was hard sense this all didn't make any since.

"So we thought that since we have kid's we might as well come out with it all and just let the shock of it all just go away." Russia smiled. America nodded and the other nation's nodded as well.

"VE! There so cute!" Italy bounced over and looked at Moscow that Russia was holding. He then looked at Washington and Ukraine handed him to Italy. Every one got up at this Italy with a baby o boy this was going to end up wrong. Italy rocked the baby softly back and forth. He fell in love with the little state. "He's super cute what's his name?" Italy asked.

"O that one is Washington. I'm holding Pennsylvania and Russia is holding Moscow." America pointed out.

"Awww Washington is sooo cute." Italy giggled. Washington the giggled to and Italy had a blast with the three-day old baby. "Ve! It has your eyes Russia." Italy pointed out. Russia nodded and smiled.

"Yes and Moscow has America's. But Pennsylvania has clear blue eye's." Russia stated. Italy walked over to America and smiled as he saw her eyes.

"Wow." Italy smiled and bounced the baby in his arm's softly. He was holding it right and every one was kind of lost. How out of every thing Italy was good at (which wasn't a lot) he was able to hold a baby! "There super cute." Italy smiled and handed the baby back to Ukraine and bounced back to Germany.

"I'm impressed." France laughed. "Who knew the child of the nation's would be the first to marry off and have kid's. It put's me to shame." France sighed. England's eye brow twitched and he glared at France.

"Well if you would make a move sometime maybe you could marry before him. After all look at his finger you git. He's not married he only has kid's." England pointed out.

"Ah good point cher. I'll keep this all in mind." France winked. England blushed and France laughed.

"Well at least they don't mind." America laughed. Russia nodded.

"Da. That's a good thing." Russia smiled and kissed America.

The End.

* * *

How you all like the story! Thank you again jasdevi's secret sissy for the help and the idea!


End file.
